wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Shohei Shirai
Shohei Shirai (白井翔平 Shirai Shōhei) is Dona's Selector in Lostorage incited WIXOSS. Appearance A teenage boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He looks to be in his late teens. Shohei also has a bad leg due to injuring it in Middle School. Personality An all-around nice guy. He shows no interest in the battles due to his desire not to hurt anyone. He is also the virtuous type of guy as he willing to do anything to save Chinatsu. Background A member of the Soccer Club in Middle School. He was forced to quit due to injuring his leg from practicing too much. He still can't play soccer, however he still run a bit on his bad leg. He is a Selector, however, he shows no interest in the battles and opts to wait out the 90 day time limit. He has had a crush on Chinatsu since Middle School and was rejected by her twice. Chronology Lostorage incited WIXOSS In the early stages of Lostorage incited WIXOSS, he vehemently refuses to battle anyone including Suzuko and Chinatsu because of a traumatic experience he had with another Selector. However, in Episode 7, despite still saying that he still refuses to battle, he tries to find alternative means to last out the time limit after losing some of his memories of a friend from his elementary school soccer club. During his wanderings, he encounters Suzuko and Hanna during one of Suzuko's WIXOSS lessons, and after finding out that Suzuko is Chinatsu's friend, they begin to reminisce about their memories of Chinatsu. When Hanna interrupts them, he then gets down to his main objective, which is that he wants to battle Hanna occasionally just to keep up his coins. Hanna refuses, stating that there was something wrong with his logic. Later on, he encounters Chinatsu who seduces him into a battle. During the first half of the battle, he is perturbed and senses that something is wrong with Chinatsu as she says that she'll let him win. But then, she reveals what she calls "her true self" making him freak out. Despite Shohei's best efforts, Chinatsu beats him with her Coin Bet skill leaving him with only one coin left. After she beats him, he asks her "Are you really, Morikawa?" In episode 8, Shohei is seen waiting for Chinatsu. Chinatsu then takes him to Satomi's shop where she introduces Shohei to the Bookmaker. After some teasing and provocation by Satomi and a failed attempt at punching him, Shohei proceeds to drag Chinatsu out of the shop. Shohei then asks her why she is working for someone like him, further asking if she is forcing herself to do this. Chinatsu vehemently denies this, but Shohei states that the old her wouldn't have done this. Chinatsu angrily tells him to butt out of her business, but Shohei states that he can't leave her alone because she had saved him. He then mentions how Suzuko is trying to save her too, but in shock Chinatsu asks him if he is trying to tie her down too. She then starts muttering to herself that she is different from how she used to be and places her head on Shohei's shoulder. Later on, when Dona asks if signing the contract was the right thing to do he just states that she was shaking. Shohei is not registered in the Bookmaker's network yet, as Chinatsu hasn't handed in Shohei's signed contract yet. This changes though in Episode 9, as Chinatsu does inevitably hand in Shohei's form. Despite Chinatsu turning him into the Bookmaker, though Shohei still tries to save Chinatsu from Satomi, by approaching her after school to talk on two separate occasions, and by battling in the Selector Battles that he hates. After battling and winning in one of the Bookmaker's battles, he tells Chinatsu about how awful he felt winning that battle and that there is something wrong with Selector Battles. He then tries to declare that he wants her to get out of them, but this just makes Chinatsu even more angry, causing her to storm away and yell out that he is a nuisance. In Episode 10, he makes another attempt at saving Chinatsu by bringing her back to their Middle Schooland tricking her into helping him remember stuff about their Middle SchoolDays. In their old classroom, he then tells Chinatsu that he is playing on trying to take up soccer again. Despite Chinatsu storming off again, however, Shohei's interference upsets Satomi who challenges him to a battle. During the battle, he torments Shohei about how he likes to force to his will on Chinatsu (though this more true about Satomi then himself). Shohei then asks what he wants to do with Chinatsu, to which Satomi replies that he wants to raise her up and then destroy her. After hearing this, Shohei decides that he has to beat him, though he ends up losing both the battle and 2 out of his 3 remaining gold coins instead. After his battle with Satomi, Satomi forces him to battle Rio Koshiba (who is down to her last coin as well). Right before the battle, Shohei rings up Chinatsu and tells her "Goodbye" and attempts to confess his feelings to her again, but relents before he can finish telling her. Shohei then initially tries to seriously battle a crying Rio, but ultimately he can't bring himself to make Rio disappear as a result of losing. So he chooses to sacrifice himself to save her, much to Dona's dismay. In the end, Shohei ends up losing both the battle and his last coin. This causes him to not only disappear, but makes him relinquish his body to Dona who cries for him as her LRIG card disappears. Shohei Shirai is the 4th Selector to be eliminated from the Battles. Relationships Chinatsu Morikawa Shohei Shirai has known Chinatsu Morikawa ever since Middle School. He develops a crush on her because she once encouraged him to keep on with his love of soccer, even after he had busted his leg. He did ask her out once, but she rejected him. When he met her again, he confessed his feelings to her, but was rejected again. Later on, after losing a battle to her, he becomes deeply disturbed by how twisted Chinatsu has really become. Despite being disturbed by her new attitude, though Shohei still cares about her enough to later try to make her escape from the Bookmaker's influence, stating that the old her wouldn't have done such things. Although Chinatsu refuses, Shohei still tries to make her see reason. When Dona asks if signing the contract was the right thing to do he just states that she was shaking. It's interesting to note that Chinatsu didn't immediately hand in Shohei's contract to Kou Satomi, meaning that she might've cared enough for him to not drag him into her mess. This changes though as Chinatsu hands in his contract to Kou Satomi. However, even though he was dragged into the Bookmaker's matches, Shohei was still determined to save Chinatsu from Satomi by trying to talk to her after school, and even fighting in the Selector Battles that he hates. In Episode 10, he is shown trying to save her one last time by bringing her back to their Middle School, to relive some of the memories that they made during their Middle School days, to which he promises that he'll leave her alone after this. Though this doesn't work as Chinatsu walks off, Shohei's words do influence her to a degree. Before his battle with Rio, Shohei breaks this promise by ringing Chinatsu up in order to not just say "Goodbye," but to attempt to confess his feelings to her again before he disappears. Though he stops himself before he can properly confess. After his battle with Rio, Chinatsu is shocked and traumatized by the fact that he has disappeared and that his crying LRIG Dona has taken over his body. Despite sacrificing his life to save Rio, Shohei's death leaves a deep lingering impression in Chinatsu's consciousness. This imprint made by her guilt over his death and her memories of him are partially what enables Chinatsu to pull herself back from the darkness. Dona He gets along with his LRIG, but tends to ignore her. He doesn't like it when she teases him though. Dona calls him "Shou-chan". After he starts losing his memories, Dona shows deep concern for him and encourages him to start battling again. Dona is emotionally upset and cries for her Selector after Shohei purposely loses his battle to Rio and disappears. Suzuko Homura At the beginning, he just dismisses Suzuko as another Selector and tells her that he has no interest in battling her or any other Selector. However, upon their next meeting, he realizes that she and Chinatsu were friends and they start bonding over their shared memories of Chinatsu. Kou Satomi After provoking him and teasing him for "doing it (Battling)" with Chinatsu, Shohei starts to hate the Bookmaker's guts for dragging Chinatsu into his dark world. After Episode 8, Shohei gets even more determined to save Chinatsu from him, trying on multiple occasions to convince her to stop. These actions end up putting him on Satomi's radar as a potential useful puppet in making Chinatsu fall even further into the darkness. In Episode 10, after hearing Satomi state that he wants to break Chinatsu by destroying her, he decides to crush Satomi in order to protect her, though this ends in failure. Play-Style He uses a white deck that uses Living Spirit: Apparition cards with the Layer effect. His LRIG's ability is called "Escape," where Dona wraps her scarf around herself enabling her to avoid attacks and leaving her unharmed. Deck Shohei's Dona deck is a White deck that focuses on using Living Spirit: Apparition cards.with the Layer effect. Decklist: LRIG DECK: * Dona START * Dona FIRST * Dona SECOND * Dona THIRD * Dona FOURTH ARTS * Arc Destruct * Call Wonder * Pinch Defense SIGNI Level 1 * Karakasa, Phantom Apparition Level 2 * Brownie, Phantom Apparition * Azuara, Phantom Apparition Level 3 * Konaki, Phantom Apparition Level 4 *Karaten, Phantom Apparition Princess *Nurari, Phantom Apparition Princess *Snow Queen, Phantom Apparition Princess Trivia Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Selector Category:Human